


Pancakes

by tearsofpaintearsofjoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofpaintearsofjoy/pseuds/tearsofpaintearsofjoy
Summary: Domestic Stucky having pancakes for breakfast!! first fic please spare me.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Pancakes

Steve walked out of his bedroom to find Bucky flipping pancakes at the kitchen range with his tongue sticking out in concentration.  
“Good morning,” he said as he slipped up behind him to wrap his arms around Bucky from behind. The ex-soldier hummed as Steve let go of to pour them glasses of orange juice.  
Steve, done pouring the juice, sat at the table to watch Bucky. He had always thought Bucky looked best like this; hair messy from sleep and looking utterly at ease making them breakfast in a loose shirt and boxers.  
Bucky turned off the stove and walked over to sit at the table with a smile for Steve. Steve swore he could _hear_ his heart speed up in his chest whenever Bucky directed that smile at him. How was a man to think straight around such beauty? Steve never had been able to.  
Bucky gave Steve a stack of pancakes and a kiss he hummed into.  
“Good morning, punk.”


End file.
